Nuestra historia
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Porque en una relación puede ocurrir de todo. La de ellos no podía ser la excepción.
1. Tú y yo ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

**Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **PROMPT#90** —En el que Percy y Oliver son una pareja joven.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es mía, los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 _ **N/A:** Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerle a **MrsDarfoy** por ser mi beta en esta historia, eres un amor! también a **KristySR** por tus consejos de un principio los cuales me ayudaron a desarrollar más este capitulo en especial. _

_A la personita que ha propuesto este prompt espero y le guste, trate de abarcar cada aspecto del mismo, con todo cariño y gracias por darme el gusto por esta linda pareja ;)_

* * *

 **Tú y yo. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?**

* * *

 **::**

Todo había dado comienzo durante los funerales de los caídos. La familia Weasley se despedía de uno de sus miembros, amigos se reunían y daban sus condolencias. Bill estaba a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro. Fleur, junto a su marido con una pequeña Victorie en brazos.

En algún momento Oliver Wood, uno de sus pocos amigos del colegio, se había acercado a él y le había mostrado su apoyo, quedándose a su lado cuando Bill fue a consolar a su madre. Dejó la mano sobre el mismo hombro donde se había apoyado antes su hermano.

A partir de ahí, Oliver fue haciéndose espacio en su rutina. Cada vez que la pesadez se apoderaba de él y deseaba refugiarse en el trabajo o quedarse encerrado en su departamento hasta que el fin de semana terminara, un pergamino le era entregado por lechuza donde le cómo estaba, si tenía tiempo para tomar una copa en el bar cercano. Otras veces el chico simplemente aparecía con esa expresión de quien no está contento con lo que ve y lo acompañaba ya fuera solo charlando o le arrastraba para ir a visitar a la familia del pelirrojo.

Se vieron relacionándose cada vez más. Desde almuerzos en el Ministerio, hasta invitaciones a los partidos de práctica del equipo donde Wood jugaba, los dos chicos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Eso sin contar las invitaciones a comer en la madriguera los domingos y los juegos amistosos, donde Percy observaba junto a Hermione como Oliver y Ron peleaban por ser guardianes.

También pasaba numerosas tardes tranquilas, cuando el trabajo estaba terminado y el entrenamiento suspendido, sentados en el sillón, escuchando a Oliver hablar sobre las nuevas jugadas propuestas mientras Percy negaba ante lo arriesgado de alguna de ellas, a pesar de su disconformidad y preocupación, lo dejaba hablar, pues le encantaba escuchar el sonido de su voz y su pasión al relatar anécdotas de Quidditch.

Los meses fueron pasando y la convivencia tornándose más cercana. Percy había asumido hacía un par de años que le gustaban los chicos más que las chicas (lo cual explicaba que no pudiera ver a Audrey como algo más que una amiga). Oliver había dejado desde la escuela clara su bisexualidad, sin hacer gran espectáculo de ello.

Las bromas e insinuaciones de sus familias se fueron haciendo más frecuentes, así como las reuniones para el almuerzo pasaron a ser citas a cenar. Los abrazos espontáneos que Wood le daba duraban un poco más de lo adecuado para dos amigos; al Aparecerse en vez de tomarle del brazo o el codo ahora era sosteniendo la mano del otro.

Percy Weasley era el orden, la tranquilidad y estabilidad que uno desearía. Oliver comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, a disfrutar esos momentos en que el trabajo quedaba de lado y los hombros del pelirrojo se relajaban al escucharlo hablar del próximo partido. Empezaba a apreciar la visión de cómo una modesta sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras negaba ante alguna cosa que considerara una hilarante insensatez, o cómo empujaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz cada vez que estos se resbalaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Oliver Wood era efusividad, pasión, sorpresa. Percy se sentía contagiado por la risa del jugador cada vez que reía por el chiste de uno de sus hermanos. Le gustaba observar sus ojos, que no parpadeaban al seguir los movimientos de los jugadores en el campo de quidditch y la emoción que no disimulaba al obtener alguna victoria. La forma en cómo masajeaba su cuello cada vez que algo se le complicaba.

Esos y otros detalles, bajo una nueva luz, fueron tomando otro significado para cada uno de ellos.

::

El primero en dar el tentativo avance a eso que comenzaba a surgir entre ellos fue Oliver. Una salida diferente a las que habían tenido últimamente, una experiencia que esperaba fuera nueva para ambos… Y tal vez diera paso a avanzar más en esa relación que, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le hacía sonreír como idiota cuando nadie le veía.

Se aparecieron en un callejón al atardecer. Caminaron hacia la calle principal, mezclándose entre los muggles que salían a divertirse, aprovechando la tarde del sábado.

—¿Ya vas a dignarte a decirme a donde vamos, Oliver?

—Qué impaciente. Y no, aún no te voy a decir —Se detuvo un momento tratando de ubicarse, después de asegurarse que iban en la dirección correcta, volvió a caminar haciendo que su acompañante le siguiera—, pero ya estamos cerca.

Percy le miró frunciendo el ceño, no muy seguro de si había sido una buena idea el dejarse arrastrar por el otro, sin saber siquiera a dónde lo estaba llevando. Ese cosquilleo en su estómago no le había permitido pensar con claridad y simplemente había aceptado.

Ahora estaban ahí, en el mundo muggle, Londres, conscientes de que no debían hacer magia, lo cual debía admitir, lo ponía un poco nervioso.

—¡Aquí es! —La voz de Oliver le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y prestar atención a lo que había frente a ellos. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante la cantidad de luces y colores que veía.

—Es una feria, Percy. Dicen que es divertido, anda vamos.

—Pero, ¿tú ya has estado aquí antes? ¿Qué se supone que se hace aquí? —Se dejó arrastrar, siendo consciente de la cantidad de ruido que se escuchaba cada vez más en medida que se acercaban a la entrada, al igual que esos aparatos y puestos por toda la calle.

—¿Tu qué crees? Por supuesto que no, es la primera vez que vengo.

La naturalidad con la que lo decía dejo impactado a Percy, haciéndolo aferrarse más a su mano para no perderse entre tanta gente. Era extraño escuchar tantas risas, ver la alegría de esos muggles, cuando ellos seguían de luto por la guerra y sus víctimas.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esto? ¿Acaso tienes idea de qué hacer aquí? —preguntó un tanto nervioso mientras caminaban, pero la curiosidad por las cosas que veía comenzaba a llamar más su atención. La alegría que exudaba Oliver no hacía más que contagiarlo.

—Bueno, he querido algo diferente. No me malentiendas, me encanta cenar y eso, pero creo que un cambio de aires es bueno —La mirada que le dirigió expresaba mejor lo que quería decir: necesitaban ver que la vida seguía.

Mirando alrededor, Percy podía ver a todas esas personas riendo, gritando de emoción, enamoradas, vivas. Era una versión sin magia de su mundo, uno que esperaban comenzara a sanar y volver a brillar como este.

—Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Con esa pregunta se dejó guiar. Se detuvieron en cada puesto, viendo lo que hacían los muggles: tirar un dardo para reventar esas esferas de colores, arrojar fichas tratando de que cayeran sobre algún número, niños haciendo fila para conseguir uno de esos algodones hechos de azúcar…

Después de que le explicara lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre las libras y cómo pagar con ellas, comenzaron a gastarlas. Oliver se obsesionó arrojando pelotas tratando de atinarle al hoyo en la pared «¡Es como quidditch, Percy!» había dicho emocionado mientras el mencionado negaba con la cabeza, observándolo divertido.

Habían perdido los nervios en ese juego ruso. Bueno, Percy los había perdido; Oliver había gritado como si hubiera ganado el mundial. Comieron salchichas en pan y verduras: «perrito caliente» había dicho el vendedor, mirándolos como si fuera un delito que no los hubieran probado.

—¿Estás loco? Es demasiado alto, no me voy a subir en eso —Oliver había tenido que rogarle para que subieran a ese aparato, alegando que era tranquilo (o eso le habían dicho) y que era mucho más seguro que una escoba. El ojo de Londres fue su última parada.

—¿Esto es lo que ves cuando vuelas?

Las luces de todo Londres estaban a sus pies. Sin el molesto aire chocando contra su rostro, el frío colándose en sus huesos, el peligro de equilibrarse sostenido de un palo (prácticamente todo lo que implicaba estar en una escoba), eso era… increíble.

—Sí, Percy. Es difícil de explicar: cuando estoy en el aire soy libre. No hay límites —Y le miró de tal manera que parecía como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese instante. El resto del recorrido lo pasaron hombro con hombro, observando desde ahí las calles llenas luces y vida.

Ese día cruzaron una línea que daría un nuevo rumbo a sus vidas, sus planes, su todo.

::

Fue algo que ya muchos veían venir desde hace tiempo, menos ellos mismos. No fue planeado, simplemente pasó. Una de esas tardes que parecen interminables entre pláticas sobre el sofá, durante un cómodo silencio quedando de frente. Se miraron a los ojos y fueron conscientes de la presencia del otro en su vida. No importaba quién fue el que dio el primer paso. Tal vez fue a causa de la impaciencia de Oliver o quizás el impulso de Percy, pero sus labios se unieron. Lo sintieron tan natural que debía de ser lo correcto. Los labios del otro parecían el lugar en el que debían estar en ese momento.

Oliver no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que descubría cada vez en su compañero. No se habría imaginado que bajo todo ese control había un alma apasionada y entregada, que le hizo sentir toda esa adrenalina que solo durante los partidos de quidditch invadía su cuerpo, como si pudiera volar dentro de esas cuatro paredes y perder el aliento en cualquier momento.

En algún momento de la velada, Percy se vio maravillado por las suaves caricias y besos robados, por ese sentimiento de protección que su ahora amante desprendía por cada poro de su piel. El susurrar de palabras al oído que le hacían estremecer ante las pausas en el vaivén de sus cuerpos, robándole el aliento, estremeciéndolo ante esa muestra de sosegada pasión que no hubiera imaginado venir del impulsivo jugador.

Cada uno sabía que no sería fácil. Con tantas diferencias entre ellos, sus trabajos y responsabilidades de por medio. Sería complicado dar el paso de una amistad a algo más sólido como era un noviazgo; pero al ver la mirada del otro, sentir ese calor en el pecho y la sensación de bienestar al solo tenerle cerca fueron suficientes para admitir que valía la pena pasar al siguiente nivel.

Tal vez tardaron un poco en hacerlo de conocimiento de sus familias, pero había sido un acuerdo mutuo de querer disfrutar un poco mas de esa nueva relación. Tiempo de calma antes de la tormenta familiar.

Quien los tratara diría que no tenían nada en común, que eran tan diferentes en gustos y actitudes, tan contrarios, que no podía haber alguna clase de armonía entre ellos. Pero para ellos era precisamente eso, sus diferencias con el otro lo que les atraía más y más. Se complementaban a la perfección: estando juntos, Oliver era un poco más sensato y Percy un poco menos estricto.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Quisiera aclarar que los capítulos no tienen una linea de tiempo definida. Puede ser una semana, un mes o como mejor se los imaginen pero siempre hacia delante. Ojalá y sea de su agrado. Un abrazo! _

_Publicaré un capitulo por semana así estará listo para la fecha que nos han dado :D_

 _Nos vemos!_


	2. Para invitados no deseados, la vecina se

**N/A:** _Como he mencionado anteriormente no hay un tiempo especifico, ustedes pueden ubicarlo donde mas les guste. Ojalá y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo. Un abrazo a **MrsDarfoy** por ser un amor al betearme! _

* * *

**Para invitados no deseados, la vecina se pinta sola**

* * *

 **::**

Después de haber hablado largo y tendido sobre rentar un departamento, Oliver y Percy se decidieron por fin a buscar uno. Pensaron en todas las variables: el monto del alquiler, la distancia a sus respectivos trabajos, la seguridad del lugar… "Nunca se es demasiado precavido", alegaba Percy. Habían estado de acuerdo en que era un buen lugar temporal, su propio espacio —"¡al fin!", para alivio de Oliver—mas nunca habían tomado un factor muy importante para su tranquilidad y estabilidad: los vecinos. Mejor dicho: _La vecina_.

Monrrieta Statengom era una bruja que rondaba los setenta y tantos (ella asegura que son sesenta y dos, ni uno más), bajita a comparación de ellos (no debía pasar el metro cincuenta), cabello castaño, corto y rizado a los hombros, siempre vestida con colores pastel y una boca llena de chismes para contar a quien la quisiera escuchar. Básicamente era una pesadilla hecha persona de metro y medio.

Los chicos no le habían prestado atención al principio, ocupados en la mudanza y sus respectivos trabajos. Era poco el tiempo que tenían entre semana para socializar con los vecinos, así que Monrrieta pasó desapercibida las primeras semanas, hasta que se hizo notar.

Había sido un domingo en la mañana, las nueve de la mañana para ser exactos, cuando la bruja toco a la puerta del departamento para dar la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos. Percy tuvo que convencer a Oliver para salir de la cama apelando a su educación y al hecho de que, quien fuera que estuviera tocando la puerta, no debería de tardar más de unos minutos. Luego podrían regresar a lo que estaban haciendo.

Cabe decir que no fueron unos minutos lo que duró la visita de cortesía y que Oliver estuvo con un genio de los mil demonios el resto del día.

Su _peculiar_ invitada, por decirle de forma educada, estuvo hablando de cada uno de sus vecinos, dando detalles de los cuales ellos no debían ni hubieran querido enterarse, desde la hora en que salían al trabajo hasta la aventura que habían tenido el estudiante del departamento cinco y la viuda del ocho.

—Por favor, dime que no va a volver o que no tenemos que hablarle más de lo necesario —Había sonado entre un ruego y una afirmación. Con eso Oliver había dejado en claro que Monrrieta no era de su total agrado.

Percy por otro lado, aunque no le caía bien, no podía ser grosero con ella. No le gustaría imaginarse que alguien se llegara a portar mal con su madre si esa fuera la situación, así que con toda la diplomacia de la que era poseedor, le devolvía el saludo y charlaba los cinco minutos de cortesía con ella antes de irse o al llegar del trabajo. Parecía que la mujer estaba al pendiente de todo aquel que pasara por su hogar pues siempre aparecía en el momento justo.

—Percy, querido. ¡Qué sorpresa verte! ¿Llegas del trabajo?

Era la frase a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando a escuchar a mitad del pasillo. Se armaba de paciencia y entablaba una ligera charla con esa mujer que poco a poco comenzaba a preguntarle sobre su trabajo, su familia, sus intereses. Por suerte, nunca preguntaba por Oliver, lo cual agradecía ya que había cosas que ni bajo Imperius hablaría con alguien como ella.

::

Oliver comenzó a sospechar que su loca vecina se traía algo entre manos. Él siempre se escabullía, al contrario que Percy, que le seguía la corriente a esa bruja. Luego se enteraba de lo que hablaban, su amante se lo contaba ya dentro del departamento.

—Simplemente deberías de entrar por la red Flu, así te librarías de esa vieja bruja. Yo prefiero hablar con tu tía Muriel que con ella, por lo menos tu tía me hace reír con sus regaños.

Percy se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras dejaba su maletín en la mesita de la sala.

—No es tan mala, solo ha de sentirse sola; al parecer sus hijos no la visitan a menudo. —dijo con una expresión un tanto pensativa; Percy recordaba cuando había sido él quien dejó de visitar a sus padres antes de la guerra.

—Pues yo no los culparía la verdad, creo que ni Merlín los culparía. —con eso y un beso logro alejar esos pensamientos deprimentes de su novio. — Y ¿qué te dice ahora Monrrieta?

—Que su sobrina viene de visita la próxima semana. Salió hace unos meses de Hogwarts y quiere que charle con ella sobre mi trabajo.

Con esas palabras Oliver tuvo claro lo que esa vieja arpía había estado tramando. Por eso nunca le preguntaba a Percy sobre Oliver, ya decía él que era mucho el interés por todo lo que tenía que ver con Percy quien, por más listo que fuera en la mayoría de las cosas, a veces podía ser un tarado con temas que eran tan claros como el agua:

Monrrieta Statengom quería hacer de casamentera con la mentada sobrina y Percy.

A partir de ese momento Oliver había cambiado su rutina: en vez de evitar a Monrrieta, esperaba a Percy en la zona de aparición y caminaban a su departamento haciéndose notar cuando la susodicha aparecía.

Era entre curioso y molesto ver como ella hablaba de ambos como si sólo fueran amigos compartiendo un espacio y no como la pareja que eran. A veces le daba un poco de pena a Oliver. Solo un poquito; luego se le pasaba.

Ese pequeño sentimiento de pena por la vieja chiflada se esfumó en el momento que al llegar una vez más frente a su puerta vieron que no sólo ella les estaba esperando, sino también la _famosa sobrina_.

—Percy, querido, ven. Déjame presentarte a mi sobrina, Nicoletta Harnin —Tomó del brazo a un confundido pelirrojo y se lo llevó al interior del departamento—. No te preocupes por Percy, en un rato te alcanza, lindo día —despidió la anciana a Oliver, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Esa mujer le había declarado la guerra.

Oliver agradecía que Percy tuviera la sensatez suficiente para escabullirse a los cinco minutos reglamentarios, después de saludar a Nicoletta y despedirse lo más educadamente posible para alcanzarlo, luciendo totalmente abochornado por lo ocurrido.

Esa noche, mientras Percy lo abrazaba después de hacer el amor, Oliver desarrollaba la estrategia adecuada para ponerle un alto a los maquiavélicos planes de Monrrieta.

::

Primero se había encargado de averiguar si Nicoletta estaba igual de loca que su tía, aunque por lo que había podido ver, la pobre chica había sido engañada con la perspectiva de conocer a un apuesto joven trabajador del ministerio que estaba _soltero_ , según palabras exactas dichas por Monrrieta. Descartando a la chica y viendo que el encanto había pasado a una incómoda situación al ser consciente de que el posible prospecto ya estaba en una relación —y que, por más que quisiera, ella carecía de cierta parte importante para gustarle—, solo faltaba dejárselo en claro a la bruja mayor.

Todo fue calculado como si de un partido de quidditch se tratara: su entrenador estaría orgulloso de él y hasta tía Muriel se tendría que morder la lengua. «¿Quién dice que la estrategia del quidditch no se puede aplicar a la vida diaria?»

Por supuesto que no le había dicho nada de esto a Percy: su sentido de la moral y el pudor habrían evitado que le siguiera el juego.

Una nota cuidadosamente mandada al departamento dos, que pertenecía a Statengom, la citaba a las cinco para "una agradable charla". No fue necesario poner firma, simplemente su número y listo; no quería ser demasiado obvio.

Percy había llegado como siempre a las tres, dejando su maletín sobre la mesa de la entrada y su capa en el perchero para ir y sentarse en el sillón de la salita.

«Que comience la función».

—¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo hoy? —Caminó hacia la entrada y con un pase de varita dejó la puerta levemente abierta. Desde esta podía verse la parte trasera del sillón donde su novio ahora descansaba, otro pase y un conjuro silenciador tanto para evitar que se escuchara algo fuera del departamento y algún ruido los molestara a ellos.

—Ni me lo recuerde: nos han hecho corregir todos los oficios de esta semana, y todo porque alguien no se fijó que los nombres y fechas estaban desfasados entre sí —Un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir las manos de Oliver sobre sus hombros—. Se siente bien, gracias. ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento hoy?

—Bien, hemos hecho las rutinas de la semana ya sabes: ver si alguien logra distraer al buscador, tratar de estampar una bludger en la cabeza del cazador o en mis huevos, lo normal.

Podía sentir a Percy tratar de contener una risa por sus palabras aunque sabía que se preocupaba. Otras veces bien había tenido lesiones serias en los entrenamientos. Cuando trató de girarse para verlo se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes, tú eres el único con permiso de estampar algo en mi cuerpo —murmuró contra su oído al inclinarse un poco sobre el sillón—. ¿Qué tal si me encargo de sacar un poco de esa tensión acumulada?

Un suspiro fue lo único que necesitó para comenzar a masajear sus hombros, bajando hacia su pecho y desatando la corbata de su traje. Mordisqueó un poco su oreja, sintiéndolo estremecerse bajo sus caricias cada vez mas provocativas.

Rodeó el sillón para quedar frente a Percy, quien tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Evitando que se incorporara, se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio, teniendo convenientemente la puerta a la vista, aunque en ese momento su atención estaba en el hombre sobre el que estaba sentado.

No eran necesarias las palabras, el sentir como reaccionaban al cuerpo del otro y sus atenciones, junto con la mirada que se daban era más que suficiente.

Una sonrisa, una mordida en el labio, un beso cadencioso mientras las manos vagaban por el cuerpo contrario. La respiración comenzaba a acelerarse y la ropa a estorbar, así que entre jalones y quejas un hechizo la hizo desaparecer del camino.

::

Monrrieta había estado encantada en cuanto recibió la nota, seguramente enviada por Percy, para ir a su departamento a charlar, ya decía ella que ese chico solo necesitaba otros aires como los de su linda Nicoletta quien, para su confusión, no se veía tan entusiasmada como en un principio.

—Tía, en serio, creo que estas equivocada. Es más, estoy _segura_ de que estás equivocada.

—No seas tonta, niña, Percy es un excelente chico y me harías la mujer más feliz de casarte con alguien con tan buen futuro como él.

Nicoletta ya no sabía si quedarse callada o dejar a su tía plantada con la dichosa cita. Había sido una lástima el enterarse de que todo lo que su tía le había comentado habían sido a su parecer desvaríos inventados por ella misma. Cierto que Percy era todo un caballero e inteligente, pero también que ya estaba en una relación, como bien se lo hizo saber poco después, en un momento que su tía había tenido que atender una llamada por Flu.

Debía admitir también que Percy y Oliver se veían muy bien juntos, y estaba segura de que Oliver no era de esas personas que se quedan de brazos cruzados. Por lo menos estaba segura de que en algún momento le pararía los pies a su tía con todo ese teatrito que ella se había inventado.

—Insisto, por favor, tía Monrrieta, no hagas insinuaciones. Percy ya tiene pareja y es Oliver. Es evidente que son mucho más que compañeros de piso.

Su tía le dirigió una mirada que la hizo callar y suspirar en derrota. Bueno, ya que su tía se imaginara lo que quisiera, ella mañana se regresaba a su casa.

—No digas tonterías, Nicoletta. Estoy segura de que Percy no ha quitado sus ojos de ti y por eso nos ha invitado. De seguro tratará de hacer un movimiento para cortejarte. ¡Qué emocionante!

Resignada, siguió a su tía hasta el departamento de los chicos, aunque pensando en el modo de disculparse por las posibles groserías que de seguro haría su tía a Oliver, en caso de que éste se encontrara ahí también.

Su tía se adelantó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se quedó parada. Nicoletta observó cómo aparecía en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa y… ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando?

Al acercarse a la puerta, pudo observar como esta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver hacia dentro del departamento lo que la había dejado en ese estado. Nicoletta no negaría que también se había sonrojado, pero en vez de escandalizarse lo había encontrado atrevido.

A pesar de no escuchar nada (de seguro por algún hechizo), estaba segura de que dentro de ese departamento lo último que había era silencio. Podía ver el respaldo del sillón y el cabello pelirrojo de Percy, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era quien estaba de cara a la puerta. Oliver, que se sujetaba del sillón, sus ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta mientras se movía sobre su compañero. Uno no tenía que ser un adivino para saber lo que hacían.

La voz de su tía le hizo desviar la mirada en ese momento.

—Pero, pero… ¡Que desfachatez! ¡Par de sinvergüenzas! ¿Cómo se atreven sabiendo que hemos venido? Merlín me ampare.

Nicoletta negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba del brazo a su tía, evitando que fuera a entrar al departamento a interrumpir a los dos amantes.

—Vámonos, tía. Es obvio que no nos estaban esperando—La volvió a alejar de la entrada para acercarse a la puerta, no sin antes captar la mirada de Oliver quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de ver a su compañero nuevamente.

Cerró la puerta con un sutil pase de varita; no era necesario que otros vieran lo que ahí dentro estaba ocurriendo. El mensaje ya había sido dado y no podía ser más claro. Mas le valía a su tía dejar de lado todos sus intentos de juntarla con Percy: él ya estaba bien emparejado.

::

* * *

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	3. De helados y zoológico en el Ministerio

_El universo de Harry Potter y los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

 _Gracias a **MrsDarfoy** por su ayuda una vez más, eres un amor._

 _ **N/A:** En este capitulo en especial no se centra realmente en la pareja, sino en una solicitud del prompt. Ojalá y lo disfruten._

* * *

 **De helados y zoológico en el Ministerio**

* * *

::

Cuando salió de Howgarts, Percival Igantius Weasley quería cumplir cada una de las metas que se había impuesto. Desde la tierna edad de ocho años soñó con ser uno de los grandes, después de escuchar las pláticas de su papá por la red flu con alguno de sus colegas sobre temas que él no entendía, pero que debían de ser importantes.

A los diez años se sintió orgulloso de ser quien acompañaría a su papá al Ministerio, y quedaría maravillado ante lo grandísimo del lugar y el movimiento que ahí había: magos y brujas en diversas direcciones, notas mágicas volando por doquier. Sí, en ese momento Percy supo que ese era el lugar donde quería trabajar cuando fuera grande. Su papá estaría orgulloso de él y su mamá lo abrazaría fuerte y tendría su plato favorito en la mesa cuando regresara del trabajo. Sí, ese era un buen plan para su futuro.

Desgraciadamente no todo sale como uno hubiera planeado.

Cierto que había estudiado, había sido el mejor de su generación, prefecto y premio anual. Hacía las cosas con eficiencia y seguía las reglas al pie de la letra. Pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que su familia no era del modo que él hubiera deseado. Sus hermanos causando líos por todos lados, su padre en un trabajo que le hacía sentir pena y su madre demasiado atareada en la cocina y los gnomos de jardín… Percy se dijo que si quería ser alguien respetable, debía alejarse de ellos para evitar momentos vergonzosos y preguntas incómodas.

Cabe decir que ese fue el mayor error que pudo haber cometido.

Durante ese tiempo vivió en un departamento sencillo, limpio y con lo necesario para vivir. En un vecindario muggle que, aunque no hubiera sido lo que esperaba, tampoco era para quejarse realmente, tomando en cuenta que no pasaba mucho tiempo en él.

Fue ahí que de una u otra manera tropezó, literalmente, con su vecina. Una joven de su misma edad, si no era que un año menor que él. Su nombre, Audrey. Su apellido nunca pudo pronunciarlo o siquiera recordarlo.

Sin imaginarlo ella se haría un espacio en su ajetreada vida con preguntas torpes y sonrisas cálidas. Sería su soporte cuando la venda fuera arrancada de sus ojos ante lo que se avecinaba. Su confidente y consuelo sobre pesadillas y risas macabras. Su salvavidas cuando descubrió su atracción por los chicos.

Ahora, años después de todos esos hechos, Percy se encontraba saliendo del Ministerio deseando nunca haberse levantado de la cama, o mejor aún, poder tener un giratiempo y evitar el incidente de hace un par de horas. Aunque la perspectiva de cruciar a su hermano, cosa que jamás admitiría bajo veriseratum (vamos, que él no sería capaz de faltar a la ley mágica), una y otra vez no sonaba del todo mal.

Porque en toda su vida, Percy no había estado en situación más vergonzosa que esa, donde deseó poder tener la capa invisible de Potter y refugiarse en un rincón hasta que el caos hubiera pasado, o en su caso poder obliviar a todos los presentes.

Un asistente enfermo, un pedido de bocadillos que debían recogerse antes de cierta hora y el hecho de que Percy fuera el primero en aparecer en la oficina ese día fue lo necesario para que las cosas se dieran de esa manera. «Perfecto, necesito que me hagas un favor, Weasley» con esas palabras fue el encargado de tener todo listo para la junta de los jefes de sección.

Todo habría salido bien de no ser por el hecho de que Oliver le había pedido verse en Sortilegios Weasley a la hora del almuerzo, y cabe decir que cuando George hacia su aparición, algo, sin importar qué, tenía que suceder. Esta no podía ser la excepción. Así fue que a su _queridísimo_ hermano debió parecerle gracioso y brillante la idea de rociar un poco de "chispas de animalia" sobre los bocadillos, que seguramente pensó, eran el almuerzo de la pareja.

Así fue que, después de una exitosa reunión con los jefes de división del ministerio, comenzó el momento de relajarse con un aperitivo y charla más ligera, el cual fue interrumpido por el ladrido de un crup, que para asombro de todos salió de los labios de Alice Juntin, Jefa de departamento de regularización. Ahí fue cuando se desató el caos.

Fuego mágico saliendo de la boca del Jefe de Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, escamas de dragón en el rostro del Jefe de Aurores (que parecía querer escupir fuego en ese momento también), tentáculos en lugar de los brazos de una histérica Berenice Wertins, encargada del Comité para disculpas a los muggles…Y en medio de todo el caos, Percy que se encontraba con la boca abierta, estático en su lugar, catatónico por lo que sus ojos veían. Los únicos en aparente calma eran el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, cuyos ojos asemejaban a los de una serpiente y el Jefe de los Inefables que miraba con curiosidad las largas garras en sus manos. Y antes de que Weasley pudiera decir algo, escucho un "plop" y se vio cubierto de esponjosas plumas de diricawl.

La melodiosa risa de Audrey le sacó de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Habían quedado de verse, ya que aunque fueran solo amigos, Audrey quería saber siempre un poquito más sobre esa magia que para él era tan natural. Después de ese incidente, que gracias a la intervención de Kingsley (y su comprensión al saber quién era su hermano) no había pasado a mayores, dejando de lado la vergüenza de Percy al desvivirse en disculpas por lo ocurrido, intentó cancelar su salida con Audrey, pero terca como ella sola, no se lo había permitido. Alegó que si se atrevía a hacerlo encontraría la forma de contactar con Oliver, o peor aún, con su madre y hacerle ver su falta de caballerosidad hacia ella. No es que lo creyera posible, pero él no era el único de la familia que la conocía y bueno, no quería un tedioso discurso sobre eso ello precisamente.

—¡Cielos santo! Hubiera deseado estar presente, ¡Mi helado por una foto!

El pelirrojo la miró frunciendo el ceño, su atención puesta entre la risa de ella y el helado que se ladeaba precariamente en su mano.

—Si claro, ríete de mi desgracia, no podré volver a ver a ninguno de los jefes a los ojos de nuevo sin imaginarlos con algún rasgo animal—. Dijo, dejando sobre la mesa su vaso de helado, que no tenía nada que ver con los de Florean Fortescue, aunque debía admitir que el de yogurth no estaba del todo mal. Ella simplemente tomó un poco de aire y limpió un par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos por el esfuerzo.

—No puede ser tan malo, Percy. Vergonzoso sí, catastrófico no lo creo, dices que los efectos duraron… ¿cuánto, media hora?

—Audrey, tenía plumas en partes de mi cuerpo que te aseguro no es agradable.

Una nueva risa trataba de ser sofocada cuando ella mordió sus labios, de seguro imaginando que partes serían esas. Percy sintió el rostro un tanto sonrojado por el recuerdo de esa media hora encerrado en esa parodia de zoológico, como llamaba Audrey a esos lugares con diversas especies.

— ¿Ya vas a dejar de burlarte de mí? Se supone deberías darme apoyo, no ridiculizarme—. No iba a admitir que comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor por ver que ella no encontraba escandaloso todo el asunto. Su sonrisa le quitaba cierto peso de más a la situación.

—Vamos Percy, es bueno reírse de uno mismo de vez en cuando, dices que al final se lo han tomado como lo que debía de ser ¿o no? Una broma, un juego, en algún momento debía de pasar.

Las palabras de su amiga lo hicieron pensar un momento, después del susto inicial y el mantener la calma y una que otra conjetura entre plumas y graznidos, algunos lo habían tomado con buen humor, como el Jefe de Aurores. «Les lanzaré mis llamas a esos chicos si los encuentro holgazaneando cuando llegue a la oficina, en especial a tu hermano, Weasley _»_ _._

Sin proponérselo comenzó a relajarse un poco; ella siempre lograba hacerle ver el lado positivo, como diría ella "quitarle hierro a las cosas" o algo así.

—Entonces, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Oliver?

La sola mención de su pareja le hizo esbozar una sutil sonrisa. De seguro el rumor ya le había llegado y lo estaría esperando en la sala del apartamento para saber cuál sería su reacción. Bueno Wood debería agradecerle a Audrey por hacer más amenas las cosas.

—Deja de ser tan cotilla y agarra bien tu helado antes de embarrarte con él.

Con esas palabras se dispuso a tomar el suyo de nuevo y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde en compañía de esa amiga que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa tras su helado de limón.

Sí, Percy había logrado lo que a los ocho años había deseado: ser alguien importante. Ahora tenía lo que a los once había aspirado: el orgullo de su padre y los abrazos de su madre. Aunque en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza o hubiera imaginado, que en el regio Ministerio de Magia, durante algunas semanas (tal vez un par de meses) se harían bromas sobre plumas esponjosas y escamas de dragón, con su nombre plasmado en ellas.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Como saben esta historia esta basada en un prompt, y precisamente por eso este episodio se centra en dos puntos que pedían: un helado con Audrey y un momento vergonzoso para Percy. Por ello en esta ocasión no se ha centrado realmente en la pareja, pero espero y aun así lo hayan disfrutado._

 _ ***Diricawl:** mejor conocido por los muggles como pájaro Dodo xD_

 _En el próximo si me centro en la pareja de nuevo xD no desesperen!_


	4. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas

No esta de mas darle las gracias a **_MrsDarfoy_** por su ayuda en el beteo :D

* * *

 **No todo es miel sobre hojuelas**

* * *

::

Los folletos de las casas que Oliver había conseguido durante esos días quedaron olvidados en la pequeña mesa de la sala frente al sillón donde él estaba sentado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no? —Le preguntó enderezándose en el asiento viendo al joven de pie frente a él.

—Precisamente eso. No necesitamos ver nuevos lugares. Este es perfecto, Oliver.

Wood frunció el ceño ante la afirmación del otro.

— ¿Cuándo decidimos eso, eh? Que yo recuerde, esto —dijo señalando a su alrededor— solo era temporal. Además no es de un día para el otro. Un par de años quizás —trató de estar tranquilo y ser razonable.

— ¿Para qué preocuparse si ya tenemos un techo? ¿Cuál es el caso de eso?

Un resoplido y mala mirada del mayor fue la respuesta.

—Percy, para mí no es suficiente. Quiero una casa, con un patio enorme donde pueda caminar o tirarme sobre el pasto, volar alrededor con mi escoba y sentir el aire golpear mi rostro. No un apartamento en medio de la ciudad. Encerrado entre estos muros de concreto.

Percy parecía comenzar a molestarse también conforme el volumen de sus voces aumentaba.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es práctico, cerca del Ministerio, cerca del campo de entrenamiento, ¿Para qué quieres más?

Oliver le miro ofendido

—Práctico. ¿Ni siquiera lo considerarías? ¡Es algo a futuro, Percival!

—¡Ni siquiera sabes si estaremos juntos para entonces!

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ambos en un incómodo silencio.

—No crees que tengamos futuro—Aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Oliver se puso de pie desvaneciendo los folletos con su varita para ir a la habitación donde tenía su mochila de entrenamiento.

Percy se quedó en su lugar sin decir palabra alguna. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se suponía que Oliver debía entender lo que quería decir, ¿o no? Lo vió regresar, listo para salir. Oliver lo miró a los ojos con un sentimiento de infinita tristeza.

—No pensaba tener que partir así. Entrenaremos todo el fin de semana, regresaré el lunes.

Con esas palabras y un "plop" Oliver dejo el apartamento donde vivían.

::

Ese par de días sin saber de su pareja, siguiendo las órdenes del entrenador y caer rendido en los dormitorios fue suficiente para que su cabeza se enfriara y sus pensamientos se asentaran.

Tal vez se había precipitado. Después de todo, sólo llevaban medio año viviendo juntos. Aún eran jóvenes, veinticuatro, casi veinticinco años. No podían estar seguros del mañana con todo lo que había de por medio, así que podía concederle eso a Percy. Pero era doloroso pensar que no le daba muchas esperanzas a esa relación, aun después de los años que llevaban de conocerse y su tiempo juntos. Poco a poco se dejó vencer por el cansancio, dejando que la voz de su amante se colara en su sueño, un retazo del pasado, de esos cuando, descansando sobre las sabanas, charlaban entre susurros.

 _"Antes de ser un completo idiota con ellos, Fred me dijo que aunque le costara una semana entera, me enseñaría a crear esas figuras de dragón que a mamá tanto le gustan…_ _A_ _hora no me imagino tratando de hacerlo sin él."_

Al abrir los ojos entendió lo que había estado mal, lo que había pasado en realidad.

::

Oliver a veces olvidaba que Percy sólo hacia planes a corto plazo, que estuvieran al alcance de la mano. Que ya no le gustaba pensar en lo que vendría en diez, cinco o dos años. Que la guerra le había enseñado que un evento podía cambiarlo todo, que aquellos que estaban hoy, mañana podía ser que no. Un recordatorio de que Fred no pudo cumplir el plan que había hecho en su momento.

Después de terminar el entrenamiento el domingo por la noche, se apareció en la puerta. Al entrar a su apartamento, cualquier rastro de molestia que pudo haber quedado, fue relegado al ver a Percy sentado en el sillón, con la cabeza baja y un vaso servido a la mitad en las manos. La botella de firewisky descansaba en la mesa, más vacía de lo que recordaba.

Dejó su equipaje junto a la puerta y se sentó al lado de su amigo, de su novio.

—Lo siento… en verdad lo siento.

La voz de Percy se escuchaba ronca, como si algo atorara su garganta y al levantar un poco la mirada, Oliver vio lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos, tristeza reflejada, miedo en el fondo de la pupila.

Le rodeo con su brazo atrayéndolo, dejándolo descansar sobre su pecho y tomando el vaso en sus manos.

—Lo sé. Ya estoy aquí. También lo lamento.

Y le estrecho un poco más, haciendo como si no escuchara los leves sollozos para no hacer que se avergonzara, ya de por sí era sorprendente escucharlo dar una disculpa.

Lo dejaría descansar esa noche, refugiándolo en sus brazos. Mañana podrían hablar y resolver sus diferencias. Seguro de no haber sido el único reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido durante ese par de días.

Oliver no renunciaría a su casa en el campo, con gran patio para volar en escoba mientras Percy le observa desde el porche leyendo algún diario. Pero podía dejarlo en pausa. Podía convencerlo de ahorrar solo por hacerlo, y cuando tuvieran el dinero suficiente se lo plantearía una vez más.

Si por algún motivo no seguían juntos y se separaban en el camino, solo dividirían lo ahorrado.

Pero si lo suyo se hacía aun más sólido (lo cual esperaba) le habría demostrado a Percy que hacer planes a largo plazo, también valían la pena con la persona indicada.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** debo decir que este es el primer capitulo que escribí, ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió aunque anda que ver con el prompt. Es mi favorito de todos ya que fue realmente fácil imaginarlo, no se... ojalá y les haya gustado aunque es cortito._


	5. Domingo familiar

Aquí una vez mas! Este capitulo fue beteado por chan chan chan... **_MrsDarfoy_** Gracias! Este capitulo me ha dado uno que otro dolor de cabeza pero me ha gustado el resultado final.

* * *

 **Domingo familiar igual a Molly Weasley planeando nuestras vidas**

* * *

::

Las comidas en La Madriguera eran el momento favorito de Molly Weasley. Estar con sus hijos y su nieta la colmaba de alegría. Mientras preparaba la comida, podía escuchar las diversas pláticas que tenían entre si sus hijos, sus nueras, su yerno y su casi yerno.

Harry había traído a Teddy, dejando así tiempo libre a Adrómeda para ir con sus amistades. El pequeño correteaba por la salita con Victoire, tratando de alcanzar las pequeña snitch que Oliver les había traído.

Molly adoraba a ese chico, ya lo consideraba uno más de sus hijos. No podía estar más agradecida con él por la forma en cómo había estado al pendiente de su Percy. Su hijo había tratado de refugiarse en el trabajo y en la culpa por lo ocurrido durante aquellos años.

Pero Oliver, _oh bendito muchacho_. Había estado ahí, buscándolo y animándolo; recordaba el cómo lo había traído a La Madriguera, después de que ella hiciera un sutil comentario sobre su preocupación.

Le había agradado desde el primer momento en que se presentó como amigo de su hijo en la escuela; le gustó más cuando les habían anunciado su noviazgo. Esperaba ansiosa de que se dignaran a anunciar próximamente su enlace.

—Nunca está de más un pequeño empujoncito.

Cuando ella decía eso, Arthur sólo la miraba por encima de su periódico y negaba con la cabeza (él era consciente de que no servía de nada tratar de disuadir a su mujer). Pero si le preguntaban, no negaría que se divertía con todos los trucos y excusas que sus hijos daban para evitar la plática de su madre. Ginny se había librado de ello al casarse con Harry, y Ron estaba comprometido con Hermione, así que no le iba tan mal. Bill se reía al igual que su padre viendo a los demás.

::

—Te has lucido, mamá.

Ella sonreía orgullosa al ver como cada uno de los presentes se veían satisfechos y bien alimentados. No era como si sus nueras no alimentaran bien a su familia, pero nada podía compararse a la comida de una madre, eso todos lo sabían.

—Me alegra tanto de tenerlos aquí… Deberían visitarnos más seguido. A veces la casa se siente tan sola sin ustedes.

Les observó al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro tal vez un poco dramático. Ron puso los ojos en blanco mientras comía un pedazo de tarta; George le sonrió alzando sus cejas de esa forma traviesa como cuando era niño, Percy sonrió sutilmente, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Oliver.

—Pero si Harry y yo venimos a verte casi a diario, mamá—se quejó Ginny a su lado mientras Harry se mordía el labio tratando de no reír ante la cara de su esposa.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es lo mismo que tenerlos a todos juntos. — Al decir eso miró a su hija y a Harry—. Aunque sería diferente si me hicieran abuela pronto.

Esa fue la señal de alarma para todos aquellos que pudieran estar en la mira de la matriarca Weasley.

Arthur se recargó en la silla dejando sus manos sobre su estómago, sonriendo al ver el movimiento en la mesa por parte de sus hijos. Bill lo miró de reojo, consciente de lo divertido que era ver el aprieto en que su madre los ponía. Fleur agradecía no ser atosigada ya de esa forma por su suegra.

—Pero es pronto, mamá —comenzó a murmurar Ginny, buscando apoyo en Harry, quien se había puesto un poco colorado—. Harry y yo queremos esperar un poco, apenas hace medio año me dieron el puesto de titular.

Esos no eran argumentos suficientes para que Molly desistiera, pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar. En ese momento su mirada fue en busca de George, quien se puso de pie casi brincando.

—Y yo también quiero ser tío, así que aplícate Harry. Cambiando de tema, hace un clima maravilloso, así que propongo un partido amistoso. ¿Quién se anota? —En cuanto lo dijo más de la mitad de la mesa se puso de pie.

::

Sólo se habían quedado Percy, ya que no le gustaba jugar al quidditch, Oliver (quien para su pesar, no podía montarse en una escoba durante una semana a causa de una lesión) y Ginny, quien no había tenido tanta suerte de escapar, ya que Molly la retuvo una vez más.

Los demás estaban jugando o viéndolos en el patio, bajo a la sombra de uno de los arboles; agradecían el _sacrificio_ de los demás. No era secreto para la familia que Molly quería tener más nietos y ver a sus hijos enlazados, ni siquiera Charlie se salvaba de ello (no faltaba la indirecta en cada carta que recibía).

—Y ustedes ¿cuándo van a hacerme feliz? Después de la boda de Ron, sería el momento propicio para otra boda, ¿no lo creen?

Molly no se andaba con rodeos para ciertas cosas.

Percy la miró sorprendido por un momento, pero la expresión de Oliver no le había pasado por alto. No parecía espantado o nervioso; hasta podría jurar que consideraba la posibilidad de ello.

—Como dijo Ginny, aún es pronto, madre —respondió su hijo después de la sorpresa inicial—. No sé por qué la urgencia de vernos a todos casados, aún somos jóvenes. Tenemos planes.

No pudo evitar torcer un poco los labios en señal de desaprobación por sus palabras. No lograba comprender por qué sus hijos se negaban a formalizar las cosas como Merlín mandaba. No se había rendido con Charlie, pero su Percy parecía tener más oportunidad de casarse al tener una pareja estable como lo era Oliver.

El sonido de una risa llamó su atención y su vista se dirigió hacia el susodicho, que se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

—No tenemos prisa, Molly.—Oliver se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle por lo bajo—. Primero déjame convencerle para mudarnos y luego conseguirnos un gato.

Percy puso los ojos en blanco dándole un leve empujón a su pareja.

—¿Sabes que podemos escucharte, verdad?

—¿En serio? —Ginny les miró mientras tomaba una galleta de la mesa—. Una casa, un gato. Solo falta que después de eso sigan los hijos.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su madre se mostraba más interesada por lo último.

—Ahora que lo dices… —La emoción en la voz de Molly era palpable para todos.

—No, madre. En serio, nosotros no hemos pensando en nada de eso. —La expresión en el rostro de Percy indicaba que en verdad quería dejar ese tema atrás—. De no ser por mí las plantas en nuestro departamento estarían muertas… ¡No se hable de una mascota o peor aun niños!

—¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres que piense tu mamá de mí? ¿Qué soy un irresponsable?

—Eres un irresponsable si hablamos de cuidar a cualquier ser vivo, Oliver.

— Yo cuido de ti y sigues vivo, Percy.

El mencionado solo negó con la cabeza ante la mirada divertida de su madre y su hermana.

::

Ginny y Oliver se habían dedicado a hablar y criticar sus trabajos, para alivio de Percy dejando de lado todo ese tema de enlaces e hijos que su madre tanto adoraba. Ahora estaba disfrutando al escuchar a Oliver explicarles la forma en cómo se había accidentado, y claro, quejarse sobre lo mismo… Otra vez.

—La verdad no sé porqué el entrenador me ha dado descanso obligatorio. Sólo tenía que darme una poción crece huesos y podía volver a volar.

Estaban sentados en los viejos pero cómodos sillones de la salita. Molly había preparado un poco de té mientras charlaban. Percy le miró alzando una ceja, a veces su novio podía ser un cabeza dura.

—Te lo hemos repetido más de diez veces, Oliver –le interrumpió Percy con calma—. El hueso de tu pierna se ha recuperado, pero no los músculos. Necesitas descanso; así que harás caso o tendré que atarte en la cama.

La risa de Ginny les llamo la atención a los tres, viendo como ella le sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos de esa forma que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Percy, quién diría que tendrías esos gustos en la cama. Mira que atar al pobre de Oliver… ¿Qué tanto le haces?

—¡Ginny! No digas esas cosas, jovencita —le regañó su madre con un leve rubor en las mejillas, pero nada comparado al que adornaba el rostro de su hermano y Oliver.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, tal vez no puedan tener hijos así, pero mira que de seguro han de practicar bastante.

Oliver no sabía si reír o avergonzarse; siempre le había gustado platicar con la menor de los Weasley. Cierto que a veces salían este tipo de conversaciones, pero nunca con Molly o Arthur presentes.

Por el contrario, parecía que Percy trataba de hundirse lo más posible en el sillón, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello. Normalmente los regañaba por esos comentarios fuera de lugar, pero que saliera a la luz frene a sus padres debía de tenerlo acongojado.

—¡Ginevra! —Ella soltó la carcajada sin poder evitarlo, si tenía que estar con su madre hablando de hijos por Merlín que no sería la única en aprietos. Además, valía la pena cualquier regaño con tal de ver a Percy así.

—Ya no digo nada— le dijo a su madre poniendo una cara más inocente. Regresó su atención a Oliver y con una sonrisa se dirigió él.

—Sólo una cosa más, Oliver. Al final, ¿lograste que Percy disfrutara de montar en tu escoba, verdad?

Lo mejor fue que, en ese momento, todos los demás entraban por la puerta al mismo tiempo que Oliver se ahogaba con el té.

::

* * *

 _Se acerca la recta final!_


	6. De sobrinas, estallidos de magia y

_**Mrs Darfoy** fue mi genial beta en este capitulo :D un aplauso por favor!_

* * *

 **De sobrinas, estallidos de magia y snitches doradas**

* * *

::

Percy quería a su familia, claro que sí, y Oliver fue tomado como uno más de ellos, lo cual realmente agradeció. El ambiente hogareño era palpable en el momento que uno cruzaba la puerta de La Madriguera: con la exquisita comida de Molly, la plática de Arthur con los niños sobre tostadores; las payasadas de sus hermanos y la risa de sus cuñadas (y cuñado también, no olvidemos a Harry). Sí, en verdad los quería y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos cuando se daba la oportunidad, en especial con los más pequeños.

Había sido una verdadera sorpresa, incluso para él mismo, terminar siendo uno de los tíos favoritos de sus sobrinos, haciéndole competencia a George. Percy se preguntaba una y otra vez la razón de ello. Era cierto que después del nacimiento de sus sobrinos, tanto él como Oliver se habían visto cuidando de alguno de ellos más de una ocasión, aunque al principio se había negado rotundamente ¿Qué iba a saber él sobre infantes? Y no se diga Oliver, que prácticamente era uno la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero con el tiempo, las circunstancias y la práctica habían terminado disfrutando de ello.

—¿Cómo no te iban a querer, Percy? —le dijo Oliver en una de tantas ocasiones—: George tiene la tienda y todos los artilugios que quieran, pero se la pasa inventando; Charlie vive con dragones y tendrá aventuras, pero está en Rumania; Ron es auror, pero es demasiado atolondrado y sólo piensa en comida. —Ambos sonrieron al saber que en eso último estaban de acuerdo.

—A ver, sabelotodo, ¿qué me dices de Bill o de Ginny? —le preguntó recargándose contra su hombro. Oliver se acomodó para estrecharlo un poco más.

—Bien, Bill es viejo y se la pasa con Fleur, no sé… tal vez estar con tanto duende le ha hecho retraído. —Sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Percy—. Ginny no cuenta porque estamos hablando de tíos y aunque a veces se comporte como uno no vale en esta ocasión.

Percy negó con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su compañero.

—Que no te escuche decir eso o te golpeará como la última vez.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Me das la razón con ese comentario!

—Pero aún no me has dicho por qué yo sería uno de sus tíos favoritos —volvió a insistir con la pregunta.

Oliver le observó y sonrió mientras se recargaba y miraba hacia el techo.

—Eres paciente con ellos, Percy. Los escuchas con interés y te tomas el tiempo de resolver sus dudas. —Oliver se incorporó para verle un poco mejor—. Los haces sentir importantes; todos los niños quieren sentirse importantes para un adulto y tú haces eso.

Al parecer Percy no se lo había planteado nunca de esa manera; la expresión en su rostro lo delataba.

—Pero a lo mucho les leo algún cuento o respondo sus preguntas, es lo lógico.

—Bueno, tu lógica es lo que les gusta en todo caso. Si Victoire le pregunta algo a Ron, él simplemente la manda a jugar o dice mil tonterías que la confunden más. Sólo Hermione y tú se toman el tiempo de escucharlos atentamente sin importar qué digan. Eso Percy, es lo que te hace especial para ellos.

::

Lo último que Oliver habría esperado ver ese día cuando entró por la puerta,era ver que había entrado a un mundo de color morado. Parpadeó un par de veces para volver a observar a su alrededor.

—Creo que me he equivocado de casa.

No era una exageración cuando decía que _todo_ estaba morado: las paredes, el techo, el sillón, ¡hasta el perchero estaba de ese color!

—Ya has llegado ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?

La voz lo tomó desprevenido y giró en busca de la misma; indudablemente era Percy. Avanzó hacia el sillón de donde provenía y distinguió el inconfundible cabello pelirrojo de su pareja, que estaba recostado sobre el sillón _morado_.

—Ha tardado en quedarse dormida, trata de no hacer ruido o la despertarás.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que Percy sostenía un bulto en sus brazos de cabellos rubios y mejillas rosadas. La pequeña Dominique dormía en brazos de su tío. Oliver sabía, estaba completamente seguro, de que la pequeña tenía embobado a su tío Percy, tanto así que el susodicho ni enterado estaba de cualquier cosa que la niña quisiera él se lo cumplía, aunque para tener tres años recién cumplidos eran cosas muy sencillas de realizar.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si me cuentas de la remodelación? No digo que esté mal, pero honestamente no combina con tu cabello. —Sonrió al ver como Percy ponía los ojos en blanco y trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fleur me pidió que la cuidara durante la tarde. Victoire tenía cita en San Mungo, así que aquí estamos —comenzó a contarle viendo a la pequeña en brazos—. Estábamos aburridos y, bueno, la entretuve cambiando de color su juguete, luego su vestido…

—De ahí se pasaron a los sillones, a las mesas, las persianas y Dominique de seguro pensó que sería lindo que todo estuviera de su color favorito, si no me equivoco.

Era divertido ver cómo Percy trataba de parecer indiferente a las palabras de Oliver, cuando sus orejas lo delataban al ponerse del mismo color que su cabello.

—Con un _finite incantatem_ bastará, puedes hacerlo si quieres.

—Esperemos hasta que despierte, no quiero ser el tío malo que le quitó su mundo morado. —Oliver se sentó frente a ellos—.Entonces, si te pido que todo sea dorado y rojo, ¿qué me dirías?

—Te diría que mejor regreses a Hogwarts, a la torre de Gryffindor, si tanto lo quieres.

Cuando Fleur llegó por su hija, solo les miró entre divertida y curiosa por la interesante decoración y por el hecho de que Oliver tuviera el cabello con los brillantes colores de Gryffindor.

—Diles adiós a tus tíos, Dominique. Y muchas gracias de nuevo, Percy.

—No hay de qué, Fleur. —Percy se inclinó a la altura de Dominique y se dejó abrazar por la misma.

—Te quedo, tío Pecy.

—Y yo a ti, Dominique.

Fleur y Oliver intercambiaron miradas. Sí, en definitivo la pequeña lo tenía amarrado a su dedo meñique, podría pedirle cualquier cosa y Percy trataría de dársela.

::

Fue una sorpresa inesperada encontrar a Hermione Weasley tocando la puerta de su apartamento (caja de zapatos según Oliver), con una inquieta Dominique en brazos buscando a su mami.

—¡Gracias a Dios que están aquí!

El alivio ante tan afirmación cuando Oliver abrió la puerta les hizo pensar que algo terrible debió de haber ocurrido. Habían aprendido que cuando ella invocaba a ese dios era porque algo no estaba del todo bien.

—Pasa, ¿están bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

En el momento Oliver le ayudaba a cargar la maletita para que pudiera tomar a la pequeña con ambos brazos. Percy se puso de pie en cuanto las vio entrar, con un pase de varita guardó todos los pergaminos en los que había estado trabajando para darles mayor espacio.

—Sí, estamos bien. Bueno, algo por el estilo. —Hermione se acercó a Percy mientras hablaba—. Fleur me dijo que era muy probable que estuvieran aquí y que Dominique se tranquiliza contigo, Percy.

La leve mueca de su cuñada le hizo alzar una ceja al pelirrojo mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña. Hermione no era de las que se andaban con rodeos, aunque bueno, tal vez era a causa del embarazo, otra vez. Por lo menos no se cargaba el temperamento de Ginny. Sí, nadie envidiaba a Harry en esos momentos.

—Ha habido un incidente en Gringotts, Fleur fue con sus padres a ver una nueva cuenta para ellos. Victoire se quedó con Molly y ella traía a Dominique, pero ha estado teniendo estallidos de magia accidental.

La pareja la miraba tratando de entender cuál era el punto de la historia, y dónde estaba Fleur en todo caso. Antes de que pudieran preguntar, la pequeña Dominique comenzó a hipar y ante sus ojos vieron como la taza en la mesa simplemente ya no estaba.

—Ay no, otra vez. —La castaña los miró apenada mientras trataba de pensar en alguna manera de calmar el posible llanto que se avecinaba—. Se emocionó mucho cuando llegaron a Gringotts, comenzó a aplaudir y las cosas comenzaron a desaparecer.

En parte cierto alivio los recorrió al saber que simplemente había sido eso; cualquier niño pasa por ello, no era algo por lo cual alarmarse. Oliver parecía pensar lo mismo ya que soltó un suspiro y una risa.

—¿Sólo por eso tanta angustia, Hermione? Es lo más normal del mundo. ¿Por qué habrían de hacer un drama de ello?

—Tú misma nos lo has dicho con los demás niños, incluso felicitaste a Bill y Fleur cuando Victoire hizo levitar la tarta en su cumpleaños.

Por la mirada que ella les mandaba debía de haber algo más de por medio.

—Si bueno, todo hubiera quedado en un par de plumas y pergaminos desaparecidos de no haber sido porque en uno de esos estallidos, hizo desaparecer a un duende. Ahora ellos están desviviéndose en disculpas con los encargados y yo hice el favor de cuidarla y alejarla del banco lo mas que pudiera, pero no me puedo aparecer en mi estado y la red Flu es inconcebible para una pequeña de su edad.

Las palabras no tardaron en ser procesadas y los dos chicos miraron sorprendidos hacia la pequeña que apreciaba haberse empeñado en alcanzar las gafas de su tío.

—¡No me jodas! ¡¿Hizo desaparecer a un duende?!

Dicha exclamación le valió a Oliver una mala mirada de su pareja y un regaño por su vocabulario frente a esa niña con cerebro de esponja, que tras mirarle un momento sonrió y removiéndose en los brazos de su tío comenzó a aplaudir con energía.

—¡No joda! ¡No joda! ¡Tío no joda!

Y al compás de los aplausos, las cosas comenzaron a desaparecer. La manta en el respaldo del sillón, el maletín de Percy —lo cual casi le causa un paro cardíaco (¡Era el trabajo de un mes, por Merlín!)—, los retratos de la pared y para rematar, la ropa de Oliver, dejándolo en medio de la sala luciendo unos ajustados boxers de snitches doradas.

No está demás decir que fue todo un espectáculo que nadie creería, y ni se enterarían de ello. Hermione no admitiría frente a Ron que Wood estaba muy bien equipado, su marido no necesitaba enterarse de eso. Oliver se desharía de esos boxers, no quería recordar al cara de su casi cuñada cada que se los pusiera y Percy negaría que al encontrar sus cosas unas horas después —dentro del cuarto de baño—, casi suelta a llorar del alivio.

Pero no importaba cuantas otras travesuras hiciera la pequeña, tío Percy siempre caía rendido a sus encantadores ojitos y sus dulces abrazos. Tío Oliver sabía que ella era un digno contrincante cuando se trataba de competir por el tiempo y afecto de Percy. Y siendo sinceros, no le molestaba para nada que así fuera.

::

* * *

 _ **N/A:** este capitulo ha sido modificado del original, y vaya sorpresa que me he dado al resultar mucho mas extenso que en un principio, espero y no haber roto la continuidad de la historia con este. _

_Gracias y el próximo es el último!_


	7. Esos planes a futuro

_Aquí está el capitulo final de este Fest, ha sido un placer el tener la oportunidad de escribir esta historia, una pareja adorable que se ha ganado un cachito de mi corazón. Ojalá y les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

 _Una vez mas, gracias a mi beta por acompañarme durante el transcurso de esta historia, con cada cambio que llegué a realizar de ultimo minuto, eres divina por ello. Este capítulo te lo dedico a tí, porque te lo mereces,_ ** _Mrs Darfoy._**

::

* * *

 **Esos planes a futuro que vemos a la vuelta de la esquina por culpa del alcohol y la pasión**

* * *

::

El sonido de los hechizos desactivandose y risas tratando de ser sofocadas era lo único que se escuchaba en la entrada a esas horas de la madrugada. Eran dos cuerpos balanceándose precariamente, tratando de ser el apoyo del otro y haciendo un estrepitoso lio de piernas y brazos al atravesar el umbral de su hogar.

—Shh… vas a despertar al gato…

Risas mal contenidas mientras por arte de magia, o suerte en este caso, caían sobre el mullido sillón.

—No tenemos gato…

Las palabras salían arrastradas de sus labios tratando de no balbucear, su cerebro no se rendía, aunque ya casi.

—Vamos a comprar uno… se llamara Griffindor…— giro para ver a su acompañante que rodo los ojos. —¿No?, Grifo… —al ver de nuevo la negativa de su compañero volvió a intentarlo —Griffin, Grafo… ya se, Mufasua.

La risa de Percy no se hizo esperar mientras le trataba de tapar la boca con la mano.

— El animal te mataría antes que llamarse Mafusa.

—Dije Mufasua! Como el rey ese… el león— logro librarse de la mano que le callaba— creo que no era así, pregúntale a James como era.

Percy se recargo en el sillón entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el adormecimiento que el alcohol ocasionaba en su sistema, no debió de haberle hecho caso a Oliver «solo un par de copas» si claro.

—No te duermas Per… aun no acaba nuestra fiesta.

La voz de su acompañante le hizo abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como se abalanzaba sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio quedando de espaldas al sillón con el peso del otro sobre él.

—Oliver… me aplastas—murmuraba entre gruñidos y risas al sentir los labios de su amante sobre su cuello, maldito idiota que sabia donde tocar. Pero no se lo pondría tan fácil, el también tenía sus trucos.

Una de sus manos recorrió la espalda de su amante colándose bajo la tela, rozando el área de las costillas logrando que se estremeciera dándole la ventaja que quería. Dándole un empujón logrando quitárselo de encima, sonriendo al ver la molestia del Oliver y antes de que otra cosa pasara colocándose sobre su cuerpo atrapando las muñecas del otro.

—No, aun no acaba la fiesta, ¿verdad, Oli?— murmuro por lo bajo inclinándose hasta sus labios —Esto acaba de comenzar.

Oliver se estremeció al escuchar la voz ronca de Percy, por Merlín como le ponía al punto cuando estaban así, apenas logró saborear los labios del otro antes de que se alejara.

—Se supone que el cabrón soy yo, Percy.

Observo como enarcaba una de sus cejas viéndole por encima de sus lentes, maldita sea, ¿como un objeto tan _ñoño_ lo excitaba tanto?

—Tu eres el cabrón, yo soy el inteligente, te jodes.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa, casi un ronroneo al escucharle hablar, el correcto Percy Weasley mandándolo a joder.

—Mejor a ti.

Empujo su cadera hacia arriba, impulsándose con las piernas sorprendiendo a su pareja en el acto arrancándole un jadeo involuntario y un sonrojo que nada tenía que ver con el alcohol.

Oliver aprovechó la distracción para soltar sus manos del agarre y colocarlas sobre los muslos de su pareja. Podía sentir cómo se recargaba contra su pecho al inclinarse. Cerró los ojos cuando Percy le besó.

Sus manos inquietas acariciaban sobre la ropa deseando poder tocar la piel bajo esta; su amante parecía pensar lo mismo. Movió su cadera ahogando un jadeo por el contacto de sus cuerpos al sentir al contrario sobre su cuerpo, presionando de esa forma tan íntima.

—Me vuelves loco —logró decir al momento de separarse y colar sus manos bajo la camisa de Percy.

—No me quieras culpar —le escuchó responder al separar sus labios de los otros, sintiendo como estos besaban ahora su mejilla y bajaban a su cuello—.Ya estabas así cuando te conocí.

No pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras y morder sus labios al sentir nuevamente como le torturaba al mover la cadera sobre la suya. Un jalón en su ropa le hizo darse cuenta de que Percy opinaba que era un estorbo.

—Ropa fuera, ahora —Levantó su rostro nuevamente para tomar su boca y besarle, colocando su mano tras la nuca, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello pelirrojo para evitar así que pudiera separarse de sus labios.

Terminaron con los torsos desnudos y una fina capa de sudor en la piel. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro mientras se movían buscando más contacto entre ellos. La mano de Oliver dentro de los pantalones de Percy haciéndolo estremecer con cada caricia; los labios en su cuello succionando y marcando, sintiendo el pulso bajo sus labios, arrancando suspiros y palabras incitándolo a tocar más.

Retirando lo que quedaba de sus ropas, pero sin cambiar de posición, se entregaron a la pasión que recorría sus cuerpos. Oliver adorando la piel de su amante, perdiendo el aliento ante cada embestida, enterrándose en la carne que lo enviciaba; escuchando como Percy perdía la razón y el control del que tanto se aferraba en su vida.

Llegaron al punto en que sus cuerpos se tensaban por el placer, por la inminencia del orgasmo. Se entregaron al sopor de sus cuerpos saciados; dando paso a las caricias adormecidas. Se acomodaron contra el cuerpo contrario para descansar mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

Oliver suspiró, estrechando el cuerpo de Percy en sus brazos; aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, viéndole dormir y siendo consciente de que, dejando de lado cualquier impulso del momento, eso era lo que deseaba: ser él quien causara todo eso en su amante. Todos los días.

::

—Cásate conmigo…

Las palabras se escucharon susurrantes, como un secreto de esos que no quieren y a la vez sí ser revelados.

—Estas ebrio, Oli… Es el alcohol el que habla —Un estremecimiento recorrió la piel de Percy al momento que contestaba—. Solo duerme, que amanecerás con resaca.

Oliver, por el contrario le atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir el calor natural que él despedía.

—No hoy, no mañana, pero si algún día… Cásate conmigo, Percy.

Los ojos azules buscaron los contrarios. Casi podía escuchar los engranes de su cerebro trabajar a marchas forzadas, tratando de asimilar tan sencillas pero importantes palabras. Llegó el momento en que pensó que no habría respuesta y le ignoraría como si de una tontería se tratase.

—Tráeme la snitch del próximo campeonato y hablaremos.

Por un momento se quedo estático, sin despegar su mirada del otro. ¿Acaso era una broma o de qué se trataba?

—Soy guardián, Percy.

El aludido sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirarlo. Se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Es tu problema. No creo que tu ingenio te falle ahora… ¿O sí, Oliver?

Wood le miró intensamente; Percy siempre decía las cosas por una razón. No pudo evitar sonreír y atraerle para besarle una vez más en lo que iba de la madrugada. Tal vez no había sido una afirmación, pero tampoco un rechazo, sino un "lo consideraré". Después de todo, nunca dijo que _él_ tenía que atrapar la snitch. Podía conseguirla de otras maneras, ¿verdad?

::

* * *

 _Gracias a todos ustedes ojalá lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo al escribirlo._


End file.
